If Only
by bestspookyradiclesbadicles
Summary: Lord Boxman and Shadowy Figure meet, all so they are more antiquated than they ever would have imagined. Warning(s): Mention of drunken advantage, homosexual intercourse/sex, cuss language, and bodily descriptions.


Heat. That was the singlehanded weakness to Lord Boxman's sensitive heart, and it was heavily radiant in the air. The shadowy figure ejecting himself from the darkness, assembling the black material and purple face perceptible to the business guru, leaving him weak, knees compared to watery jelly. "Boxman." The smooth, sexy sounding voice drew out of those lips, constructing Boxman to jump in revelation.

Blushing messily and stuttering with homosexual greed, Boxman was a living and breathing mess at this point. "Bah! I, u-uh, mister shadowy figure I, I'm su-such a... Admirer of your work and I," The risen gloved finger that met Lord Boxman's lips almost touching parallel was enough to freeze the short man fast in his tracks, leaving him stone.

" _Shhh_ , you just have to know who I am, righttt?" Shadowy figure smirked as of instructing the other adult to take a wild throw at guessing, although the thought nerved Boxman as of his prediction already stood.

"You're, you're..." Boxman's eyes at once lit up with love and admiration only after the name rang through his head like a school bell. "Professor Venomous!"

"Heh." Shadowy figure held his devil-eyed smirked. "Well, I suppose there's only one way to find out, the truth..." The cloaked figure double tapped the clothes he wore, offering an obvious jester.

Boxman was wide eyed and in a naughty trance. "You want me... You want me t-too-" Shadowy figure's giggle reined long enough to answer the surreal question his interest asked of him to commit, leaving the decision vague although solid. The taller of the two threw his arms out casually, slow in motion but a sheer recognizable. Lord Boxman sat up from his imprinted rock, slowly undressing the lean man before him. As his hands rested on the shadowy figure's body, he could feel each individual bone imprinted on the grown man, his undernourished body practically vacant of anything other than skin and bones at sudden introductory touch. Boxman winced, knowing very well that there was nothing he could do about it. Slipping off the goldmine to revealing his identity via face, Boxman was in the know. He was absolutely correct, it had happened to be the hot bio-engineer he longed for.

"Well, it seems you were right." The professor sneered, final reassuring the full-on business man.

"I-I guess I was, well,"

"Come on baby," Venomous whined. "This your first time?" The purple grownup intimidated, in strong hope to seduce and produce a fun-filled night.

Lord Boxman's heart shook followed by a hop lengthen a smidgen, taking full attention to the situation by itself. With waves of Cupid's magic, Boxman was observed slithering his short arms caught up in a revolving tendency around Venomous' waist. The bio-engineer placed a well hand atop his night lover's face, stroking the fleshy cheek and slowly shifting into a kiss dangerously within around ten seconds. Soft lips in sync, several moans were audio-released, the soft and warm feeling consuming the desperate and or hungry lions furiously. With unqualified mind put into his furious actions, Boxman's hands traveled closely adjacent to Professor Venomous' bottom, squeezing them in the heat of the moment. Venomous gasped light in fashion, brushing it off to reveal a sort of sexual lust that hadn't unconfined itself in past tense none the less. They melted in further by several pans, effected by Venomous, the two collapsed into the rocky floor below them. The pain gave out no digression to the movie playing in their heads, a relation to extraordinarily nasty and sinful thoughts about one or the other's bodies, desire intensifying their world and cognizance. _I'm in love with your body_ , _I'm in love with you_. Professor Venomous moved his soft lips atop the pale skin that lay over Boxman's neck, sucking and kissing at the soft flesh that was honorably exposed. Boxman made his way upward until utterly completely standing straight from head to toe, aggressively throwing Venomous onto the wall and pinning him sturdily into place, somehow through a mass majority of everything maintaining the professor's comfort and accessibility. He began to grind on Venomous, genitals rubbing together and spending their pleasure to an overboard state of currency. They leaned into the right stance prepping for a strong and passionate make-out session to increase the pressure with any luck. Lord Boxman in an utter accidental rage bit Professor Venomous' lower lip a bit too hard for the skin to handle, allowing an abrupt stream of bright red blood spilling outside its comfort area. Before the fragile hearted business guru could lead to feel any sort of grief for paining his beloved ever so slightly, Venomous slicked down the red fluid down his throat and semi-safely returning to his mean bodily system. "Shush, wait. Now, do you hear that?"

"Th-that depends, what am I-I supposed to be h-hearing?" Boxman interrogated and picked at what his first time lover was implying.

"Mmm, well _I_ hear that _somebody_ wants attention~" Venomous said, fingering downward at the other man's hefty and thick penis. Crouching down to intentionally undo Lord Boxman's pants, the paler found interest in his lover's ass. It was perfectly thick and overly decent-shaped, resulting in a hardy gulp of lumped up air traveling dejected into the adult's air vessel. It wasn't long before Professor Venomous was mouthing his short lover's cock, swirling in a circular motion with his tongue; earning a long tracked moan from his robotic salesman. Just before Boxman was prepping to discharge, Venomous stopped the pleasuring activity in his tracks in order to aggravate and generate some sort of suspension. Flustering Boxman to a noticeable extent Venomous brought a finger up to his own pair of discolored lips. Squeezing the member out of forecast was unpredictable enough to send his lover flying over side the edge, leaving form quantities of cum pouring from the tip of the bone.

"Ah-agh... Venomous... This, this is wrong..." Boxman nudged as the bio engineer slicked up and throated the remaining bits of masculine discharge.

"Hm, and what do you mean by that?" Venomous clued in. "There's only one thing I have to know to make this right, and that is that I _love_ you Boxman..."

"I-I love you too. Very much. We just," Boxman exhaled at rehabilitation as far as pesters of his fully developed mind. "You know, there's something I'd like to try. Something that I'd only try on someone as attractive as you." He smirked in devilish toning.

"Yes please," Venomous smirked and giggled in his smooth tone, seemingly ready for the dashing sex ninja move his lover was primed to pull out of his sleeve.

Boxman instructed Venomous to revert to all fours. Doing so, the business man craved approval, leering at himself. "Ready, darling?"

"Mm, sure am!" At command, Lord Boxman plunged his member into his business client, instantly deleting pain and making Venomous scream in none other than pleasure as they danced in sync. Boxman tightly gripped the bio engineer's hips for dear life, the professor leering the same treatment into the very little grass that was planted upon the sematic build of hardened rock and stone.

Boxman moaned. "M-my, G-g-god... This is all so much... The massive immense pleasure between us, your sweaty, skinny body shaking, it all just makes me want to, to...!" With faint warning, Boxman came, his member still in lodged fairly deep into the ring of muscle.

Venomous stood up, smirking like a fox. "We'll have to work on that, you know." Boxman caught the request midair, moving his moist tongue into the solid ring of bone and muscle which he had come into. Trying to fish it out with his talking accessibility-like key, the pleasure given so graciously to Venomous only after turned to him falling down and laughing like a maniac. "Hahahaha! That tickled!" Venomous claimed righteously prior to blacking out.

After this had happened, Boxman began a thick panic to commence. Professor Venomous' heart was still beating, known to fact by checking his pulse several times, he was breathing in an acceptable trend, the professor was to no concern, sleeping like a baby. Boxman sighed in relief as he could not leave the bio engineer unsupervised. So he waited it out, until a hungover Venomous awoke from his slumber. "Wh... Ugh, my head... Boxman? Why are we, did we...?"

"You were... wasted? The entire time?!"

"Well, the question is, why are we naked and laying in my aesthetic escape lair?"

"U-um, bah, you just... Blacked out, and I was just trying to get a better feel of your temperature, you know, for, e-extra reassurance!" Bluffed the love-struck and entombed gentleman. He just couldn't let Venomous know, it'd break his heart and give off the impression that he took advantage of his beautiful Professor Venomous' drunken stage play. The olden aged man clenched his fist as he shook with disillusionment then insatiability. Everything that had just happened between them, the event that connected them... It all meant none other than a huge nothing. He had to learn to forget about this, in time.

"Ah, okay." Venomous raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Damn, I honestly was hoping that I had some way blurted out my let's say, 'gushy' feelings for you, then that way I wouldn't have to explain to you just how much you mean to me in person while sober. Would've kept things more simple." Venomous turned around practically coming onto the other body with desperation and want invading his new, sober emotions. Then, the purple shadow whispered into the drum of Boxman's ear. "Wanna get freaky while we're still in the nude?"


End file.
